Kei
Kei is a fictional character who makes appearances in Witch and Primrose Path. __TOC__ Description A young man in his mid-twenties. His hair is just long enough to form short bangs that part in the center of his head. His eyes are a bright yellow-gold. He wears a white keikogi trimmed with black, wrapped a sash of the same shade. His pants are plain and also black, albeit faded. White socks envelop his feet, secured into place by sturdy, red-brown sandals. A heavy cloak of the same color rests on his shoulders, its bottom end tattered from continuous wear - as is the rest of his clothing. In Witch, his hair is longer and shaggier, while his keikogi has long sleeves. The sleeves are absent in Primrose Path. Personality 'Witch' Disgusted with the world he lives in, he is a bitter, serious young man with an iron will of determination. While he sympathizes with people's suffering, he comes off as curt and indifferent about it and would rather focus on taking down Zongazonga. He is not heartless, though - Kei has simply learned to accept the horrors that plague people. He has realized over time that doing so allows him to reserve his physical and emotional energy. It is actually the exposure to others' suffering strengthens Kei's desire to take down their ruler, but this perpetuates his apathetic surface. 'Primrose Path' Starkly contrasting the Kei that appears in Witch, the Kei that appears in Primrose Path is rather easy going. In fact, there is a pleasant air that accompanies his presence. Even under the most bizarre circumstances, he is often smiling warmly. His manner of speech is polite and humble, though somewhat archaic. While this makes him appear formal and seasoned with experience, he is actually quite absentminded and a bit simplistic. His tendencies to wander off stem from the fact that he's easily distracted. He is amused by his small observations and genuinely enjoys life. He politely declines fights and appears to go to great lengths to avoid physical conflict. Biography 'Witch' A young swordsman who honed his skills for years, he sought to end the reign of the vicious tyrant who lorded over his people with fear and death. When the MVT was announced, Kei saw it as an opportunity to get close enough to Zongazonga to cut him down for good. He is confident in succeeding. This is not so much out arrogance, but rather, Kei being so blinded by his anger and determination that he never took the time to consider the consequences of failure. 'Primrose Path' Plucked from the ocean by Azalea's Tsintao in Chapter 3, he is unable to recall what exactly he was doing or how he ended up nearly drowning in the sea. He seems to have a vague memory of the Caliosteo Islands. Vivosaurs 'Witch' 'Primrose Path' It is unknown if Kei possesses any Vivosaurs in Primrose Path. Inventory Interaction with Other Characters Azalea - Having been pulled from the ocean by Azalea's Tsintao, Kei expresses gratitude to her. He seems to be amused by her reactions. Gallery Keiprofileneutral.jpg|VS Portrait Keisitting.png|Sitting Category:Characters in Witch Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Story Supplements